El beso
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Hinata solo deseá darle su primer beso a la persona adecuada, pero se ve envuelta en una relación de novios, dónde su mayor deseo se volverá su peor pesadilla... 134vo FINAL capi. UA HinaxNaru Porfi denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Aquí estoy con un HinaxNaru, espero que les guste y me digan si lo continuo o lo dejó ahí. Bueno, sin más espero que les agradé y disfruten de la lectura.

ciaoo

El beso

Primer capitulo:

"Desde los tiempos antiguos, el beso se ha significado mucho más que un simple impulso del cuerpo, más que la unión de los labios de dos personas de sexo distinto o igual. En los animales significa un saludo, una muestra de afecto o incluso una palabra, una declaración. Ahora en estos tiempo un beso no es absolutamente nada, para los adolecentes, es simplemente un modo de pasarlo bien, o incluso una distracción. Pero para otros es algo importante, es algo que llevará a algo o incluso puede ser más que un aviso, puede ser tanto como el dueño de este quiera."

Aquellos pequeñas palabras habían logrado que la mejor estudiante de la Academia Konoha fuera reconocida como una gran poeta. En la primera página del periódico estaba su foto, al lado del presidente, familiares y tutores. Ella no parecía tan alegre como los demás. Sus ojos puros y blancos simplementen se abrían y sonreían para la foto , luego en las demás salían tristes y vacíos.

- ¡Hina-chan!- grito un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Ella sin mucho interés giró la cabeza para encarar al muchacho griton. Cuando esté se paró a pocos centimetros de ellas su corazón se colocó como garganta, haciéndole teñir sus blancas mejillas de color rojo- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

Ante la expresión de asombró del muchacho respiró interiormente y se separó de el para evitar más de un contacto corporal. No quería que aquel joven le tocara su más preciado y celoso tesoro. Sus labios. Además de que los ojos verdes de cierta pelirosa estaban clavados en el cuello del joven. Sakura, la novia del susudicho le esperaba con brazos cruzados algo molesta.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros al saber que en breve el muchacho escandaloso se calmarían. Un grito resonó por todo el pasillo, después unos cuantos golpes y por último una reverencia para ella. Sakura abrazó a la joven y le felicito de parte de ambos jovenes. Sin esperar respuesta de ella, sujetó a su novio por el cuello y se alejó de la sala atestada de ojos curiosos. A pesar de estar en medio semestre aún era sorprendente ver como la cariñosa Sakura aplastaba a su enérgico novio a la pared.

Sin dar pie a más alborotó huyó a la bibloteca, debía hacer algunos deberes y escribir algunas críticas respecto al anunció del periódico. Ella no quería propaganda, no quería fama... solo quería demostrar a los demás la importancia de un beso, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la gente seguía haciendo lo mismo. Tanto su hermana pequeña, como su padre utilizaban el beso como una simple herramienta. Hanabi de apenas 10 años ya se había besado con media clase. Suspiró resignada.

- ¡Sasori-san!- llamó cuando entró en la bibloteca. Un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada apagada se asomó entre las estanterías. Al verla salió y le dedico una sonrisa, sin decir nada más le entregó un libro después desapareció entre las mismas dónde salió.- Gracias – susurró mientras se escondía por las mesas atestadas de... ¿nadie?.

Al salir de la bibloteca el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, maldijo al ver que en pocos minutos la lluvia empezó a caer. Suspiró y se sentó en las escaleras a esperar que parara la lluvia. Buscó entre sus cosas un recorte de periódico. Se vio en el, pero no se sintió contenta.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó una familiar voz. El rubio miraba la lluvia con aspecto ausente. Ella señaló la lluvia con la cabeza antes de guardar el recorte en su mochila.- No pareces feliz al haber ganado el primer premio...- le informó su amigo.

- Lo estoy- comentó sin mucho interés.- Pero no es nada importante ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó ella mientras observaba como el joven se sentaba al lado de ella.- Sakura-chan te matará si no llegas pronto a su casa...- le avisó en voz baja.

Este simplemente negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando con aspecto ausente a la lejanía. Durante pocos minutos solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer, pero poco a poco esta fue escampando hasta dejar la oscuridad normal de la noche, pero con un leve brillo de una enorme luna. Naruto se levantó de un salto de la escalera y tendió la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse.

Sin decir nada más este la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Poco a poco la silueta de el se fue esfumando en la oscura noche. Para ella el era un buen amigo, hasta un candidato para quitarle su bien más preciado, sus labios. Pero había un pequeño problema... este tenía novia.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?¿Lo continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Oh my good! ¡Que alegría me da que les guste el fik! Me alegra mucho que quieran que lo continue. Yo normalmente actualizo cada fin de semana, pero durante esta semana que viene iré colgado más de un capitulo ¿Qué les parece? Enfin, sin más comentarios les vuelvo a agradecer los reviews y espero que disfruten del capitulo.

ciaoo!!!

Segundo capitulo:

Cuando se levantó de la cama tenía dos ojos claros mirándola con cierta envidia. Se podía haber asustado de aquella intrusa, pero estaba acostumbrada que su pequeña hermana la asaltara por las mañanas a preguntarle consejos. Aunque no era la más indicada, pero como su madre y padre trabajan todo el día ella era la que prácticamente cuidaba a su hermana pequeña.

- Dime Hanabi – habló mientras se estiraba en la cama con pereza. Bostezó un par de veces antes de levantarse. Su hermana aún la miraba como intentando mirar más adentro de sus claros ojos- No, no lo pienso hacer- le contestó cerrando el tema.

- ¡No!¡Onechan!- se quejó la pequeña mientras daba brincos en la cama- ¡Solo será una vez!

Ella la miró como advirtiéndole que no aceptaría ningún reproche. Desde que había publicado aquel pequeño poema su pequeña hermana se había obsesionado por quitarle la virginidad de sus labios. Con solo diez años ya había recaudado a más de veinte candidatos dispuestos a besar los bellos labios de la primogénita de los Hyugas.

Suspiró resignada y abandonó la habitación con el ceño fruncido, supo que la pequeña no se daría por vencido tan rápido como ella esperaba.

Con tranquilidad se quitó la ropa y buscó su uniforme entre el atestado armario que tenía. Algunos vestidos aún tenían la etiqueta y ella sabía que nunca se los iba a poner. Aunque su familia gozara de mucha riqueza, de buena categoría profesional para ella eso era secundario. El dinero no hacía a la persona... pero en los últimos tiempos la cosa era así.

Ese sería el título del poema que escribiría para la revista semanal del instituto, así que mientras se vestía se preparo para lo que le venía en el.

La presidenta del club de periodismo le pediería que lo publicara en su periódico y no el de la escuela y otros lucharían para que escribiera algo positivo de sus clubes. Aquel premio que le habían otorgado solo era una molestia, le habían complicado la vida.

- Con lo feliz que era yo antes...- se quejó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su casa.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que no lo eras!- proclamo una voz con gran estruendo haciendo eco en todo el pasillo.

Ella gimió sorprendida al ver al rubio que días antes se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a su casa. Frunció el ceño intentando ver en el animado chico alguna burla o algo que le dijera que estaba tramando algo. Pero este simplemente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y aquellos ojos azules más puros imposibles.

No dijo nada cuando este se sentó en la mesa a desayunar con ella y tampoco cuando este se acomodó en el asiento de atrás de su coche. Si le molestó cuando el rubio la siguió como una cola a todas partes en el instituto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-san?- preguntó con respeto mientras le clavaba sus ojos blancos. Este le mantuvo la mirada y su corazón vibró en su pecho. Avergonzada bajó el rostro.

- Nada ¿es que no te puedo seguir Hina-chan?- preguntó triste el joven.

Suspiró fastidiada y siguió caminando a la bibloteca. Ella supo que este no pisaría ni un pie en ella, pero para su sorpresa un moreno antisocial estaba sentado en su lugar privado. En general ese era su sitio, que todo el mundo le había otorgado para que hiciera al Instituto Konoha más famoso de lo que ya era.

Al verlo ocupado ni se molestó en decirle nada, caminó y pasó de largo hasta otro lugar de su agrado. En general ese lugar no tenía nada de especial, simplemente que desde ahí el cielo se veía con más claridad. Por un día que no se sentara ahí no pasaría nada. El mundo no se caería.

Dejó todo su equipo de estudio encima de la mesa y hundió su pensamiento en la lectura.

No muy lejos de dónde ella estaba unos ojos un tanto aburridos le observaban con curiosidad, a su lado una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo y otra voz más chillona habló.

- ¿Crees que él lo logrará?- preguntó cierta rubia.

- Ya sabes que el lo logrará... además ¿Quién no se ha rendido a sus pies?- contestó la voz de los ojos aburridos.

- ¡Yupi! Ya comienza el juego...- aviso el de la sonrisa traviesa.

Los tres clavaron los ojos a la escena.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado. Hinata ni levantó la vista del libro. El joven se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar la atención de la joven. Esta levantó el rostro un tanto molesta y todas sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tener al muchacho a escasos centímetros de sus mejillas. Lejos se escucharon exclamaciones de éxtasis, pero ella no las pudo escuchar ya que su corazón le atrivillaba en sus oídos.

Alarmada se separó del muchacho cayendo al suelo ligeramente con la falda subida. Sus blancos muslos aparecieron y el muchacho no mantuvo ni un minuto la vista en sus ojos antes de bajar a los muslos. Avergonzada y algo abochornada se tapo y corrió escondiéndoce entre las múltiples estanterías.

Jadeó cansada cuando se detuvo en la parte más oscura de las estanterías, esa era la zona que nunca los alumnos visitaban, excepto en momentos alocados. La zona de la Álgebra.

Se sentía segura pero el joven de cabellos oscuros la estaba mirando un tanto con malicia... el corazón se le iba a saltar del pecho y se sentía totalmente perdida.

Alguien se interpuso en el medio del joven moreno y de ella, cuando abrió los ojos unos cabellos amarillos la protegían y una voz musical salió de los labios el rubio.

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido engreído?- preguntó un tanto fastidiado- Vete a molestar a otra...

El moreno sonrió cuando el rubio le guiñó el ojo. Supuestamente vencido y triste el moreno se marchó con pasos fuertes y molestos dejando solos al rubio y a ella en esa zona tan espelusnante. Este le ofreció la mano como aquella noche y ella no dudo en sujetársela. Al lado del rubio se sentía protegida y se sintió un poco culpable al saber que su novia la odiaría si se enterara de esto. Deseó que ese pequeño percanse no saliera de las paredes de la bibloteca... no simplemente por su bien sino por el de los demás. Su padre seguramente no tardaría en tomar cartas en el asunto. En verdad deseó que eso no ocurriera... no quería el mal para ninguno de sus compañeros... incluso para los tres que se escondían en aquellas estanterías a pocos metros de ella.

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Qué hago?¿Lo sigo o lo paro?


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, como dije aquí tengo el tercer capitulo. Gracias por los reviews, son un gran apoyo for me. A lo mejor el capi es un poco corto, pero entre el sabado y domingo subire el cuarto. Enfin, sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaaoo

Tercer capitulo:

Cuando llegó a su clase escuchó unos murmullos al otro lado, se detuvo antes de entrar para esperar que la conversación terminara. Pero esta solo continuaba cada vez más, haciendo que las notas de la voz de uno de los integrantes se elevara hasta casi gritos.

A ella no le importó mucho, no hasta cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven pelirosa se topo con ella, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y al verla no pudo evitar abrazarla. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que su novio y ella habían terminado, pero al poco tiempo que la pelirosa se marchara el novio salió preocupado a buscarla. Eso ya le turbó un poco más.

Quería seguir afuera pero la mano de un profesor se le posó en el hombro y supo que no podía retardar más la entrada. Cuando posó un pie dentro más de un par de ojos se posaron en ella, la sangre se le heló cuando el joven moreno le miraba con cierta gracia. Tragó saliva y con mucha tranquilidad se sentó en su sitio.

Para su alivió fue la última en marcharse y asegurarse de que saliera totalmente sola, deseó que no lloviera ya que no deseaba encontrarse con nadie esperando con un paraguas. Incluso el primer candidato para su beso. Guardó todo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar para salir de la clase, estaba apunto de salir cuando la pelirosa entró con las mejillas sonrosadas y en el rostro algo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-san?- preguntó con respetó mientras se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba la mano para que tomara asiento. Parecía que la joven se iba a descomponer.

Ella aceptó la oferta y antes de mirar a su compañera mandó una mirada frívola a la puerta, dónde unos pares de ojos observaban la escena.

En otra habitación de el instituto un grupo de colegas hablaban de forma graciosa mientras recortaban el artículo del periódico. Uno de ellos leeó atentamente lo que la joven había escrito de todo corazón. Todos se comenzaron a reír pero solo un joven de ojos verdes y pelo rojo sucio se mantuvo callado y sereno. Frunció el ceño molestó y abandonó la sala.

No quería ser cómplice de semejante maldad, pero tampoco quería traicionar a sus amigos avisando a la joven. Suspiró y se marchó con rapidez.

Hinata no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aquella historia le había dejado helada. Los padres de la joven se habían divorciado y a ella la quería llevársela muy lejos de ahí. Con más tranquilidad comprendió la carrera de el principio de clases, sintió un gran alivio al saber que la relación de sus amigos no había terminado. Pero algo de la historia de la joven no le terminaba de conversar, la chica había titubeado demasiado al dar la información exacta. Pero no le quiso dar importancia. La invitó a tomarse algo en su casa y luego la acompañaría hasta la casa de la joven. No podía permitir que la pobre saliera en semejante estado... una adolesente deprimida era un peligro público.

Mientras las dos iban caminado la pelirosa se iba maldiciendo por dentro, no quería recibir tanta amabilidad de la joven, ella era tan pura y aquel escrito para ella había sido una iluminación. Sus anteriores relaciones no habían dado fruto pero con la del rubio parecía salir algo... pero alguien, un cierto moreno turbaba sus pensamientos...

La semana iba pasando con tranquilidad y los murmullos habían cesado por completo. Todo iba normal hasta que recibió una invitación para ir a tomar algo a la casa del rubio. Desde aquel día este se mostraba más cariñoso y atento con ello, en cambio la pelirosa no parecía importarle aquella muestra de simpatía. No quería meterse en relaciones ajenas pero si la historia de Sakura era cierta el joven debía estar algo triste, pero su sonrisa seguía brillando con esplendor. Cuando este le sujeto del hombro y la llevó hasta cerca de el sintió que su corazón se paraba en su pecho. Sabía que lo había hecho para evitar que tropezara con otro viadante, pero aquel gesto había despertado algo dentro de ella.

Habían llegado a la casa del rubio, ella entró y saludo a los padres de este que se mostraron encantados al ver una visita distinta que a su novia y su amigos "macarras" como les llamaba al grupo de Naruto.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo ambos se escondieron en la habitación para hablar. Para ella eso era algo nuevo, pero para su sorpresa... aquella primera vez se volvió rutina. Casi cada día visitaba a Naruto a su casa y pasaban horas hablando sobre cualquier cosa, luego estudiando y riendo. No fue un mes después cuando el mismo muchacho tocó un tema importante.

- Sakura está enamorado de otro chico...-murmuró el rubio con el rostro triste. La joven exaló aire de golpe, sabiendo que la historia de su amiga era falsa. No se disgusto por aquello, pero le dolió por el rubio.- Quiero... quiero... pedirte un favor Hina-chan..

Los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella y sintió que se olvidaba de respirar.

* * *

¿y bien?¿lo continuo?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, perdón por no haber subido el finde pasado, la verdad no me senté en el ordenador o no me inspiré, enfin, aqui les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste y me digan que les parece. Gracias por todos los reviews._

_ciaoo_

_Capitulo cuatro:_

_Los ojos del rubio estaban pendiente de ella, abrió la boca para luego volver a cerrarla. Intentó acariciarle la mejilla a la joven pero bajó la mano arrepentido. Sabía que ella le diría que si, nunca había rechazado ninguna propuesta. Siempre mantenía aquella mirada serena y esos ojos tan claros… y puros. Y el estaba apunto de cometer algo abominable… pero lo iba a hacer. ¿Qué podía perder? Total a su novia la había perdido desde el primer momento que el moreno le miró…_

_- Hina-chan…-le llamó. Ella simplemente le sonrió con las mejillas débilmente sonrojadas.- ¿Me ayudarías a darle celos a Sakura?_

_Miró a la joven esperando a que se negara, una parte de el quería que así fuera, que se sintiera ofendida o se enfadara, en cambio ella sonrió y asintió. En ese momento se sintió el hombre más canalla del mundo._

_Ella volvía a su casa un tanto confusa, la propuesta que le había hecho el joven por una parte le desagradaba, pero era por una buena causa. Sakura estaba un poco distante de el, así que el necesitaba algún modo de atraer su atención… pero ¿Por qué con ella?_

_Recordó los días anteriores cuando escuchó murmullo y el falso llanto de ella. Deseó haber rechazado la oferta._

_Cuando llegó a su clase sintió varias miradas puesta sobre ella. Suspiró y supo que ya la amenaza había vuelto. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y el rubio entró. Recordó de golpe la propuesta y se asustó de lo que podría pasar en ese momento._

_Para su alivio el joven simplemente le sonrió con un deje de tristeza y pasó de largo a su asiento. Al lado de la pelirosa. Esta le miró con algo que ella desde la distancia no pudo averiguar. Pidió a los dioses que Naruto se arrepintiera de aquello y la dejara marchar._

_La clase estuvo tan tranquila como siempre, los profesores presionando para los exámenes finales, los de los clubs presionando para que decidiera un artículo y a quién dárselo. Así que durante el patio se escondió entre sus adorados libros a esperar y pensar en los artículos. Estaba apunto de escribir cuando un moreno se sentó al lado de ella y clavó sus ojos oscuros._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin levantar la vista de sus libros._

_- Nada, ¿no puedo sentarme?- preguntó algo molesto._

_- Si, si que puedes…_

_Recogió sus libros y se pasó a otra mesa. El moreno la miró disgustado y estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de ella cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una pelirosa entró. Para el Hinata dejó de tener importancia._

_- Deberías dejarla…-se atrevió a decir con su voz baja.- Tiene novio…_

_- ¿Y?_

_Sin más se levantó y la abandonó totalmente. Respiró tranquila pero al ver como se asercaba a su amiga supo que Sakura no aguantaría la tentación. A ella misma le costó._

_Arta de aquello salió disparada y los dejó a los dos solos. No quería meterse en más líos. _

_Las clases comenzaron y un minuto antes de entrar Sakura la detuvo un momento con las mejillas más o menos sonrojadas y la camisa un poco desabrochada. Pobre criatura…pensó para si misma. _

_- No se lo digas a Naruto…-le pidió._

_En ese momento supo que no le importaría en absoluto hacerla sufrir. Aunque dudaba que a ella eso le afectara en absoluto._

_Los días iban pasando y las vacaciones asomaron por la ventana. Las clases ese día terminaban, todos los alumnos huían del centro para recibir unas navidades felices y comer mucho chocolate. Para ella supo que esas navidades serían muy difíciles… su padre se marcharía a trabajar y ella se tendría que encargar de su hermana… su hermana._

_Distraída en sus pensamientos no pasó por alto que un rubio la estaba mirando con los ojos algo tristes._

_- ¿De verdad he de hacerlo?- lo preguntó a un joven de cabello marrones y un voz algo chillona._

_- Si, vamos a ver cuanto aguanta… y cuan verdad es ese artículo._

_-Tus celos no llevaran a ningún lugar…-murmuró un pelirojo sentado al otro lado mientras observaba a sus amigos.- Además… ¿Qué ganaras con ello?_

_- ¡Que la expulsen del próximo concuros!_

_- Lo que pasa que le da rabia que ella le haya rechazado…-se mofó una rubia._

_El rubio suspiró y caminó para alcanzar a su amiga. No quería hacer eso pero no tenía otra opción. Si lo hacía ganaría más la atención de su novia, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba haciendo daño a ella… y eso le dolía mucho._

_La atrapó justamente cuando la chica iba girando la esquina. La joven se sorprendió al ver al rubio y recordó que solían volver juntos, aunque la casa de el estaba en la otra dirección. _

_- ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer?-preguntó clara y con la vista puesta en la calle._

_- ¿Tú?_

_- Totalmente segura…_

_Con algo de vergüenza la joven le sujetó de la mano, este se quedo sorprendido pero no la rechazó. Le gustó el contacto con la piel de la joven… era suave._

_Desde aquel día el plan se puso en marcha. Solían quedar todo el grupo de amigos juntos y Naruto se mostraba un poco cariñoso con Hinata, ella intentaba llevarlo con calma y no ponerse roja o cualquier cosa que diera que eso le costaba. Por otro lado los del lado oscuro la miraban e intentaban buscar algo para hacerla que flojeara y cayera en las manos de Naruto. Así quedaría claro que ella no se merecía ese concurso._

_Sakura observaba el cambio entre sus dos amigos, pero simplemente lo vio como una nueva amistad, así ella tendría tiempo de pensar sobre lo del moreno… que cada día la volvía más y más loca. Había caído un par de veces en sus redes y el la disfrutaba tanto como ella esa pequeña infidelidad. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que Hinata sería una rival para volver a estar junto a su actual novio… por eso dejó que esa amistad siguiera su rumbo._

_Ya llevaban más de dos meses con la amistad. Ella encontraba al rubio muy simpático, animado y sumamente delicado y dulce. Se mantenían a raya en todo momento, ni un roce, ni una caricia y eso a sus compañeros les irritaba. Cada día les ponían en situaciones avergonzantes, pero ambos lo solucinaban de una manera tan natural que irritaba la paciencia de los jóvenes._

_Aquella noche el frío había atacado con fuerza, y el grupo de amigos se encontraban en la feria. Más de uno se había quejado del frío y comenzaban a marcharse. Entre el medio de la multitud solo quedaban cuatro personas. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata._

_Y por primera vez Sakura vio peligro…_

_Hinata era una joven muy dulce y sonreía por cualquier gracia del rubio, cosa que a ella siempre le irritaba, parecía que el rubio fuera el mismo, y de golpe vio una luz diferente en los ojos azules de el… que con ella nunca salían. Sintió frío… y quisó correr y besar a Naruto, pero una chaqueta y un apretón de mano la distrajo._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó. _

_-Vale…-dijo, la verdad quería marcharse ya.- ¡Naruto, Hinata!- llamó a los dos que estaban absortos intentando conseguir un peluche.- Nos vamos …¿les importa?_

_Hinata vio la hora y alarmada se separó del rubio. Su padre le mataría…_

_Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar todos a una cierta distancia, de vez en cuando un roce entre manos o con el hombro. Los corazones de las jóvenes latía con fuerza en el pecho…_

_-A lo mejor si me gusta…-pensarón las dos al mismo tiempo. Miraron a los ojos del acompañante y sabían que en cualquier momento caerían rendidas a sus pies._

_Despertando de su sueño el moreno abrió su coche y entró, llamó a Sakura, esta para sentirse un poco mejor beso en los labios al rubio, y al instante supo que había algo que no estaba marchando bien. Sasuke arrancó el coche dejando a la otra pareja sola._

_Los dos comenzaron a caminar por las calles solitarias hasta que llegar a la casa de la joven. Hinata miró su casa con la luz del despacho encendida. Suspiro…_

_- Bueno Naruto, me lo pasé muy bien- comentó con una sonrisa._

_- Yo también._

_El viento sopló con fuerza batiendo el cabello de ella, este se lo apartó de la cara y la miró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la mano de el pasar por su mejilla. Respiró entrecortada…_

_Volvió a batir el viento, pero a ella no le importó porque el joven la miraba y sentí que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Poco a poco se fue acercando a el y toco sus labios con los de el._

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?_


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tardar tanto, es que no tenía absolutamente nada de inspiración. Enfin, aquí dejo el capi y aviso. Hay un poco de sasuxsaku y a lo mejor de adelante se unira esa pareja... A lo mejor. No es seguro xD. Enfin, bueno aquí les dejo el capi y espero que disfruten y me digan que les parese.

ciaoo

Quinto capitulo:

Sus labios se habían sellado el uno con el otro, compartiendo más que un simple beso, más que una simple caricia. Un sueño, un deseo... una ilusión.

Por las mejillas de ellas cayeron pequeñas gotas de lágrimas cristalinas, sabía que ella había comenzado, pero tampoco quería ser la que lo terminaría. No quería alejarse, separarse y que tan solo eso se hubiera quedado en una mágica fantasia.

Poco a poco él se fue separando de ella al falta de aire, sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento su corazón vibró por aquella tierna y trastornada mirada. Desde que la conocía siempre había notado algo especial en esos hermosos ojos, siempre, desde pequeños...

Azorada por lo ocurrido apartó la vista de los ojos azules de el, miró a su hogar con una de las luces encendida. Respiró profundo y miró a su compañero.

- Se terminó la fantasía...- comentó con voz triste.

El joven no comprendió aquello que le había dicho, pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar ya que esta había huído rápidamente sobre el terreno de su familia. Naruto un tanto fastidiado chasqueó la boca y volvió a caminar para dirección a su casa. Su celular vibro en su bolsillo y no le gustó en absoluto el mensaje de sus compañeros...

"_¿Tienes su beso ya?"_

Cerró el celular y reanudo su marcha para ocultarse de lo que quedaba de día. No quería escuchar más preguntas, no quería hacerle daño a Hinata, así que juró mantener su beso en total secreto. Ojala a ella le pareciera lo correcto.

No muy lejos de la casa del rubio un coche con dos personas adentros se miraban con mucha pasión. No se decían nada, pero tampoco se tocaban, simplemente una cálida mirada, una sincronización de la respiración y un minuto de silencio. El más incómodo de toda su vida.

La joven algo confusa avanzó hasta el joven y le beso, ese sería el último beso, el único beso que se darían desde ese día. Todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se iba a quedar en el pasado. Ellos no eran una pareja y nunca lo serían. Además... estaba Naruto. Los ojos de la peli azul se le asomaron por la mente y por primera vez preguntó aquello que sabían que estaban planeando sus amigos...

- ¿Robarle su primer beso?- jadeó un tanto abochornada.- ¿Y que ganarían de eso?

- Nada, es simplemente por placer...

El moreno dibujo una sonrisa malvada y la pelirosa sintió mucha pena por su amiga. Pero ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿O sí?

Aquella mañana las nubes habían conquistado totalmente el cielo, parecía que entre ellas se debatía una batalla apocalíptica. Gruñían y se pegaban una con la otra haciendo que la lluvia cayera sobre la tierra mojándo todo lo que se ponía a su abasto.

Bajo la lluvia se encontraba una joven de cabellos azules mesiéndoce en un columpio sin importarle la lluvia, aún tenía en la mente la sensación de su primer beso y lo más horrible de aquello es que eso eran lo que los demás querían...

Con amargura recordó el aviso de aquel chico pelirojo...

_ Querida amiga, más de unos ojos furioso están puestos en ti, ten cuidado con tu bien más preciado y... ante todo cuidado con las personas que están más cerca de ti, ellas serán sin ninguna duda tu peor enemigo. _

No debía ser muy tonta para saber a quien se refería. Kiba Unizuka, su compañero de literatura y su más fiel enemigo había conseguido el segundo puesto que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero a él no le había agradado su posición. Habían competido por el mejor pensamiento, sobre el mayor deseo o sueño que podían tener y ella había escrito acerca de su beso.

Inconsientemente se llevó la mano al labio y cerró los ojos para tener un minuto de pensamiento lujuriosos. Los labios del rubio eran como probar la droga...

- Caí en tu juego pues...- murmuró amargamente.

Sabía cual era uno de las reglas del concurso, todo lo que debían decir ahí tenía que ser totalmente real, y durante todo el tiempo del concurso, ello incluía que no debía besar si no había amor... y ¿Sentía amor por el rubio?

El corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho y sintió que la sangre se le subía en las mejillas.

Negó molesta y comenzó a caminar dirección a su casa, debía llegar temprano antes de que su padre comenzara a buscarla por toda la calle inrrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de sus amigos...

Al llegar a su casa se encontró a la pelirosa totalmente mojada, mirando con cierta tristeza una foto que tenía en las manos. Corrió hasta acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo turbada.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre un tema...

Sakura pensó que ella se sorprendería, pero en vez de eso en su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa. A ella se le antojó como un mal presajio.

Ambas entraron a la casa y en el mismo momento que pisaron el hall varias sirvientas corrieron con toallas en la cabeza. Hinata aceptó el trato y luego corrió hasta esconderse en su habitación.

Ya las dos secas y con ropas nuevas se sentaron en la cómoda cama y se miraron en silencio.

- Ellos quieren tu beso...- le habló de golpe sin tener tacto de sus palabras.- Y... es

- Naruto el quien lo tiene que robar...- sonrió con tristeza.- Lo sé...

- Hinata...

Ella abrazó a su nueva amiga y sin esperar que la otra le abrazará derramó unas cuantas lágrimas apesumbradas.

Durante una hora se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplando como la lluvia caía en el suelo. Las dos suspiraron con pena y confesaron sus penas.

En la casa de un cierto moreno se habían reunidos unos cuantos amigos, incluyendo a una rubia un tanto malvada. Todos llevaban en las manos varias fotos de sus dos amigos, él joven de la foto se encontraba mirándo la lluvia con la vista perdida en el cielo oscuro.

El propietario de la casa se encontraba en la misma situación que el rubio pero mirando el techo se su casa.

- Si.. así que aún no le has dado el beso...-murmuró la rubia un tanto malhumorada.- ¿Cuando se lo darás?

El rubio miró a su compañera y se hundió en sus hombros y pocos minutos después se volvió a perder entre las espesas nubes... ¿Por qué había aceptado hacer aquello? Al igual que la joven se llevó las manos a los labios y recordó aquel beso, el moreno se dio cuenta y por primera vez se arrepintió de lo que habían hecho.

No solo iban a lastimar a Hinata, ya que de por medio también saldría lastimada Sakura.

Las dos chicas miraban la foto que antes la pelirosa sostenía en la calle. En ella se veían los cuatro juntos de pequeños, ellas dos jugando con muñecas y los niños peleando por una pelota... ¿Cuando fue que cambió todo?¿Cuando fue que se distanciaron?¿Y por qué?

Aquellas preguntas navegaron por todo el cielo hasta llegar a la mente de los jovenes y por un momento los cuatro compartieron el mismo sentimiento... y decidieron hacer que el destino cambiara... ¿Cómo lo lograrían? Aún era un misterio... pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que lo lograrían... fuera como fuera...

Y los cuatro hicieron una misma promesa... aunque entre ellos la desconocían.

* * *

¿y bien?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir, la verdad esque no tenía absoluta inspiración para escribir y para ser sincera no me termina de convencer este capi, pero enfin como recompensa de la tardancia subiré el capi por todos los reviews, muchas gracias.

Enfin espero que disfruten la lectura y me digan que les pareció.

ciao!!

Sexto Capitulo:

Estando despierta, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo de forma compasada sobre su pecho aún tenía la sensación de estas dentro del sueño. En aquel familiar parque, llena de arena y riendo a carcajadas con sus demás compañeritos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un poco más por aquellos cálidos recuerdos. Estaba apunto de revivir aquel día cuando el golpe de nudillos de una de las mujeres de servicio la llamó y avisó para que bajara a desayunar. Bufó desde la cama y se levantó sin ningún ánimo.

Ese día si el profesor llegaba tarde sabría las normas del concurso, aunque existiendo el internet todo el instituto ya la sabía y más de un rival estaba intentando boicotearla.

Algo cansada se sentó al pie de la cama y observó los dos marcos de fotos y la pequeña foto arrugada que el otro día le había traido Sakura.

En un marco de color púrpura se encontraba nueve niños sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en uno rojo cuatro niños en una caja de arena y la foto arrugada de los mismo niños anteriores pero con una expresión en el rostro distinta a la otra.

Puso boca abajo todas las fotos y comenzó su labor de asicalarse para enfrentar ese odioso día.

Los pasillos del instituto se vivía a pleno los exámenes finales, varios niños copiando apuntes, leyendo libros y llorando por el verano que les esperaría.

Ella atravesó el mismo sin mirar a nadie, solo con la vista en frente deseando entrar rápido en su clase y poder evadir cualquiera mirada y ante todo lograr llegar a su destino sin encontrarse a cierto chico.

Para su desgracia este se apoyaba con aspecto decaido sobre la puerta de la entrada a clase...

- Buenos días Naruto- le saludó de forma educada. Él levanto el rostro e intentó dedicarle una sonrisa pero no logró nada.- No te esfuerzes...- le tranquilizó.- Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada... ¿no?

El rubio se impresionó tanto que se despegó de la puerta y se acercó un tanto a ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hinata escapó dejándo el tema sin concluir y a un rubio un tanto sofocado y triste.

Se quedó quieto observándo como la chica se alejaba y algo dentro de el comenzó a torturarle...

- Está muy mal jugar...- murmuró un morenó detrás de él.

- ¿Y que me aconsejas?- comentó con amargura.- ¿Que le diga la verdad?¿Que me odie y vuelva a perder su amistad?- Sasuke se quedó quieto sin decir nada.

- Tú no fuiste el único en perder algo...

Solo fue esa palabra y ambos entraron dejándo los recuerdos en el pasillo y centrándoce en un futuro muy cercano. Los exámenes finales... pronto Universidad.

El profesor llegó tarde como había presagiado el tiempo. Hinata desde su sitio bufó molesta y sacó una pequeña libreta para simular que iba a tomar nota de algo que ya sabía.

Los murmullos concluyeron cuando el profesor dejó caer sobre la mesa una pila de papeles y en el rostro de cada uno de sus alumnos cayó una gota de sudor. Este sonrió encantado.

- Eres cruel...- murmuró una chica desde lejos.

- Es mi trabajo...- canturreó el profesor.- Bien como ya saben los examenes son...bla bla bla...

La mitad de los alumnos comenzaron a pensar en pajaritos preñados hasta que el tema agobiante terminó y comenzó el más horrorozo para dos alumnos de ahí.

Tanto Kiba como Hinata observaron el listado de normas del concurso que se habían aprendido de memoria una por una.

Después de llenar la pizarra el profesor hizo ademán de ser bueno y facilitar información a los dos participantes, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada así que se sentó y comenzó a decir nombres para que cada uno recogiera sus exámenes de Literatura.

Ambos concursantes se dejaron caer en la sillas cansados pero ninguo de los dos se miró.

Kiba observaba a su rival con odio, resentimiento y ese amargo cariño que había sentido desde que comían tierra juntos, pero para ella nunca significo nada. Su principe era otro.

Enojado clavó la vista al rubio que observaba a Hinata con ojos tristes.

_Hemos hecho un trato..._rugió como deseándo que este le escuchara. Para su tranquilidad el rubio apartó la vista y esta vez fue ella quien le miró y en sus ojos violetas volvió a aparecer aquella extraña luz que siempre iluminaba su mirada y hacía que el amor que sentía se volviera solo odio y más odio...

El árbol les daba la suficiente sombra para que ninguna de las dos se preocupara por posibles quemaduras. Ambas contemplaban a los niños de primero correr por todo el patio, observándo aún sus rasgoz infantiles y se miraron...

- Hoy soñe con nosotros...- murmuró la peliazul algo avergonzada y triste.

- Supongo que no hice bien en llevarte la foto...- se disculpó Sakura observando a su amiga.

- No, esta bien así... aún intento comprender ¿por qué?

- No recuerdo...- se volvió a disculpar.- pero... ahora estamos bien ¿no?- intentó mostrar algo de ilusión.- Volvemos a ser amigas... ¿no?

- Gracias a Sasuke y ....Naruto.

Y solo pronunciar sus nombres logró que un gran vació cubriera totalmente su pecho.

Hinata había besado al novio de su amiga y comenzaba a sentir algo por él, aunque sabía que aquel gesto solo era una simple apuesta, algo para que perdiera el concurso y que toda su vida se fuera a pique. No lograba entender porque tanto rencor... si solo era un concurso.

Sakura observaba a su amiga y su mente viajaba a los últimos meses, dónde había dejando a Naruto en manos de Hinata y ella había caído en las garras de Sasuke. Se habían besado más de una vez y se moría por repetirlo pero debía ser fuerte... debía seguir queriendo a su novio... a costa de que su amiga fuera infeliz...

¿Eso era justo?

- Lucharé...- habló Hinata con la voz decidida y los ojos serios y convencida de sus palabras.

- ¿¡Por Naruto!?- gimió espantada.

- ¡No!- negó ella sintiendo que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.- Para ellos es un juego ¿no? Jugaré yo también... Naruto ya tiene mi beso...

- Te pueden descalificar si se llegan a enterar de que...

- Bueno, pero aún sigue siento totalmente lo que escribir... mi beso es para alguien especial... aunque no sea correspondido.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer...? Ya enviaste aquello... ¿Qué escribiras ahora?

- La segunda parte...

Sonrió de forma maligna, aunque sabía que lo que tendría que escribir ahora le costaría mucho, mucho esfuerzo...

El primero olvidarse de su principe azul...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! Como lo prometido es déuda aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, intentaré ser más puntual con los siguientes capi... (lo intentare...) y así no dejar abandonada la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡De verdad, son una fuente de ánimo exelente! Me alegra saber vuestra opinión y que les guste.

SIn más les dejó con el capi...

ciao!!!

Septimo capitulo:

En la pantalla de su ordenador se veía el programa de texto abierto, con el nombre de ella, su curso y un poco sobre su vida y cualidades para el concurso. Debajo de esas pequeñas lineas supuestamente debía estar un texto que emocionara incluso a una piedra, que le hiciera ganar el primer premio e darle una beca para irse a estudiar a la mejor univercidad de Tokyo. Sabía que la beca no era muy importante para ella, incluso para su fiel rival... solo era cuestión de ganarla... lo demás no tenía importancia.

Cansada, estresada y sin inspriación cerró el programa sin guardar y perdiendo así todos los datos. A lo mejor en otra circunstancia de su vida hacer aquello le costaría más que un gran disgusto, pero en ese momento cuando en la pantalla solo estaba escrito el nombre de "Naruto" perder aquello carecía de importancia. Total debía alejarlo de él, hacer cualquier cosa para distanciarse y poder escribir cualquier cosa que le saliera del corazón, que no contradijera ninguna de las palabras anteriores y ante todo que fuera real.. que fuera lo que ella sentía pero... ¿Qué sentía?

Se levanto de la mesa y salió hasta el balcón para observar el cielo oscuro totalmente estrellado, miró hasta el horizonte dónde una pequeña aura de luz iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Bajó la vista hasta parar en su carretera dónde en frente de su portón habían un preocupado rubio debatiendo en tocar el timbre una y otra vez. Gimió sorprendida y se restregó los ojos para comprobar que no era una ilusión lo que veía.

Bajó por las escaleras corriendo, con los ojos rojos de tanto rascarselo, con su prenda de vestir más vieja y desgastada y su pelo en un apañado moño con miles de cabellos sueltos entre si. Corrió hasta la puerta abrió y cruzó todo el oscuro jardín y al fin se detuvo en el gran portón dónde el rubio le miraba con cierta sorpresa. Resó para que este no reparara que sus prendas de vestir. Sin ninguna duda ese no era su mejor día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz baja mientras abría un poco la puerta. El rubio no sonrrió, ni se rasco la cabeza nada que soliera hacer en un momento de vergüenza. Aquello le preocupó realmente.

Los ojos azules de él estaba fijos sobre ella, con decición y en ninguna facción de su rostro parecía cansada ni insegura. Podría jurar que el joven estaba totalmente seguro de todo lo que iba a hacer pero ¿ella?

Este no dijo nada. Acortó la distancia que estaban entre ellos y sus labios y los besó. Hinata entró en estado de shock y solo reaccióno cuando el rubio se encontraba a un metro de distancia de ella, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos en ella.

- Te he elegido a tí...

Sentenció y se escabulló entre las sombras de la noche, dejándo a Hinata totalmente sorprendida, azorara y apunto de gritar.

Hizo veinte respiraciones antes de penetrar en los largos pasillos de su casa para despedirse de su familia y poder gritar sobre su almohada y sentarse una vez más sobre el ordenador para plazmar sobre una hoja sus sentimientos...

Tenía los dedos encima de el teclado, los ojos serios y dispuesta a hacer un culebron, la mejor redacción y todo. Estaba apunto de tocar la letra ese cuando el beso de Naruto se le apareció en la mente haciendo que todas sus hormonas vibraran dentro de ella...

- Ardiente...- murmuró mientras se taba la cara con las manos.

- ¿Quién es ardiente?- preguntó una voz musical a su oído.

Minutos después gritos, blasfemias y un Neji totalmente preocupado siendo atacado con almohadas por su prima.

La lucha terminó cuando la atacante se desplomó en la cama con las mejillas ardiendo y cayendo por su frente unas pequeñas gotas de sudor dejándo bien claro que estaba cansada y sedía totalmente a las palabras prepotentes de su primo, pero para su asombro este simplemente le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y desapareció.

Suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer por una espesa nube de sopor que la abandonó en el mundo de los sueños...

Al abrir las puertas de su clase el hervidero de voces habían concluido, todos los ojos se fijaban en ella menos los de ciertas personas que más le importaban. Su reciente amiga Sakura se encontraba con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos y convulsionando levemente, a su lado un triste y cansado Naruto con los ojos cerrados como intentando encontrar la paz y no muy lejos de ellos los oscuros ojos de Sasuke puestos en Sakura...

Se acercó a ella sin fijarse en Naruto debía tener autocontrol debía alejarse de su principe azul y la noticia que recibió horas después no ayudaría en absoluto a su plan de ignorancia.

- ¿¡Cómo puede ser eso!?- jadeó sorprendida al lado de un afligido Uchiha.- ¿¡Por qué!?¿¡Qué pasó!?

- No se, eso lo deberías saber tu... ¿no?- murmuró dejándo el doble sentido circulando en sus palabras.

- No hay un motivo exacto...- negó ella llevándoce las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Si eran la pareja del año!- gimió mientras se caia al suelo.

El Uchiha la miró sin comprender la conmoción de la joven, según sus fuentes que su fiel amigo Naruto rompiera con Sakura debía ser una buena noticia para ella, ya que esta podría ir a por él... ¿O no?

- Aún te gusta Naruto...- habló con voz osca.

- ¿Y qué?- protestó ella de malhumor.

Durante un minuto ambos se quedaron en silencio y se comenzaron a reir a carcajada pura. La risa fue tal que Hinata tuvo que recurrír a taparse la boca para callar su voz, pero cuanto más intentaba menos resultado tenía.

Ambos entre risas recordaron que del grupo ellos eran los únicos callados, serenos y que cuando estaban juntos podían explotar y hablar de mala manera. Solo ellos dos.

- Hacía tiempo... ¿no?- le recordó el joven.

- Si... mucho.

- ¿Y bien...?- ella le miró.- ¿Qué vas hacer?

- Naruto no optendra mi beso...

Canturreó ella dándo por finalizado el tema con su viejo amigo y desapareció dejándolo solo y con su miseria personal que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke observó como Hinata se iba y nuevamente la culpa le invadió y recordó el rostro triste de Sakura cuando su novio le comentó que sus sentimientos habían cambiado de direción y ella se había quedado atrás.

No podía entender como ella había llorado y sufrido tanto cuando días atrás se había besado con él... ¿De que forma piensan las mujeres?

Los examenes finales concluyeron justo cuando la noticia de la ruptura de la pareja del año había dejado de ser novedad.

La pelirosa lo llevaba secamente bien, intentaba no hablar de ese tema y por lo tanto evitar cualquier contacto con el rubio y por mucho que le doliera le hubiera gustado distanciarse de Hinata, ya que sabía que este la tenía en mente.

En medio de sus pensamientos lúgubres se tropezó con Sasuke que le observaba de forma distraida. Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrrisa y la respuesta del joven fue toltalmente distinta y muy deseada...

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último beso que se habían dado... pero sin ninguna duda ese había sido el mejor...

- Te quiero...- le susurró al oído.

Estaba ausente sentada en la entrada del instituto, observaba sin mucho interes como todas las personas iban abandonando el lugar de los estudios para volver al día siguiente. Ella sabía que solo tenía una semana más para respirar el olor del instituto, recordar aquellos años y esperar la graduación y con ello la selectividad.

Junto toda las cosas importantes en su mente deseando tener nervios, alegría o ilusiones pero todo su interes se consentraba en un rubio que se apoyaba en la entrada esperandola... ella sonrió para sus adentros y sintió pena por él.

Ella no iba acudir... ese había sido su último beso.

* * *

q les pareció?


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa, perdón por no actualizar el finde pasado (osea ayer) me fue imposible y el finde que viene tampoco podre, asi que esta semana tendrán doble capi. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews son una gran fuente de energía for me!!! Sin más les dejo con el capi... ¡que disfruten.

ciaooo!!

Octavo capitulo:

El sol pegaba con fuerza aún estado levemente tapado por las grandes ramas de los árboles y de vez en cuando una brisa acariciaba la piel roja de ella. Sobre sus piernas estaba una libreta con varias palabras y un 90 % de estas tachadas. Lo único que salía de su mente eran palabras como "Beso" "Ardiente" "Fogoso" "Sexo" y un par más que evitaba que le invadieran la cabeza y por ende hacer que su mado en forma involuntaria se moviera y plazmara eso sobre la hoja.

- ¡ARG!- grito mientras rompía en mil pedasos la hoja dónde había escrito aquellas perversas palabras.- ¡¿Por qué le hicé caso a ella?!- gimió y recordó el último dia de clases.

Flas back:

Se encontraba viendo a Naruto, esperando que este se diera por vencido y se marchara a su hogar dónde seguramente su buena madre y padre le esperarían con esa tan familiar y particular sonrisa. Pero para su desagrado el rubio seguía petrificado delante de la puerta, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo y una postura bastante obstinada.

Intentó no recordar ninguno de los besos que este le había dado y por tal tampoco recordar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza minutos después que los labios del rubio se separaran de ella.

- ¿¡Por qué es tan...tan..."ardiente!?- jadeó mientras se tapaba la cara intentando disimular el rojo que le surcaba por todo el rostro.

- Si, ese culo tan pequeño y abombado...mmm- susurró una voz musical y suave a su oido.

- Si...-afirmo ella con aplomo.

- ... y esos ojos azules que te dejan sin respiración...- siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

- ...ouf...-respira de forma presipitada.

- ¡Y esos grandes labios!- exclamo.

- ¡SIIIIII!!!

Todas las personas que pasaban por el lado se le quedaron mirándo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al darse cuenta ella sintió que toda la sangre se le escapaba del rostro, giró sobre sus pies y vió a su hermana pequeña intentándo contener la risa.

Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras el chofer les llevaba a la casa. Hanabi solamente se reía una y otra vez mientras comentaba la conversación que había tenido con su hermana a su primo. Este solo escuchaba pero dentro de él intentaba controlar la ola de carcajadas que se le subían a la garganta.

No fue hasta estar en su habitación que relajo la frente y se lanzó en la cama a comenzar a gritar y blasfemiar sobre su odiosa y precoz hermana. Solo con sus 15 años era toda una cuaimita. Se lanzaba a los brazos de cualquiera que le meniera la colita y ella siempre estaba al tanto de todos los cotilleos.

Cuando pensó que su furia ya había amainado y podría hablar con su hermana, la susodicha entra con un gran bol de palomitas y una bolsa entera de películas. Al ver aquella escena no pudo reprocharle nada... pero las peliculas que estaban adentro no era para su edad....

De ninguna manera.

FIN FLASH BACK.

- Quien dijo que la peli "La monja" iba ser....tan....tan...

- ¿Porno?- comentó una voz a su espaldas.

Se giró y vio a una pelisora con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos totalmente alterados. No espero a que Hinata la invitara a sentarse pero tampoco le importaba que se sentara, total no había escrito y todo lo que había solo era para una peli porno...

- Por que le hice caso...- gimió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga.- ¡BUAAA!

- Sasuke se me confezó el otro día...- habló con la voz cascada mientras le acariciaba al pelo a Hinata.

- ¿Q-que?

- Lo que escuchas...

- ¿Y que le has dicho?- preguntó olvidándoce totalmente de sus problemas hormonales.

- Nada...

- ¿¡NADA!?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a pensar en la situación que ambas se encontraban. Desde muy pequeñas siempre habían adorado a aquellos dos muchachos que en ese momento se estaban lanzando ante ellas. Una parte de ellas se moría por dejar a ambos entrar en su corazón, pero la otra temía... ¿Por qué? Ese era el misterio.

Guiadas por la voz se su consiencia comenzaron a comentar todos los pros y contras de sus futuras relaciones si así se les podría llamar.

A Sakura el único problema para ella que dudaba que Sasuke pudiera ser siempre tan fiel, tan amoroso... después de todo siempre había sido el mujeriego del grupo incluso había intentado robarle su beso a Hinata.

A Hinata su problema más existente era el concurso, tenía que ganarlo y tenía que hacer perder a Kiba y sobre Naruto....

Una parte de ella se moría por él y debía admitirlo. Durante esas semanas su cabeza solo habían habitado imagenes nada sanas y mucho menos palabras buena para su corazón. La otra temía que todo lo que el joven le había dicho fuera del juego, que simplemente estuviera actuando...

- Cuando Naruto rompió contigo... ¿Como se veía?- preguntó Hinata en voz baja mientras escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- ¿eh?- aquella pregunta le trajo de vuelta a la pura realidad. Hacía menos de un mes que había roto con Naruto y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo había llegado a amarlo de verdad.- Bueno... supongo que todos los hombres ponen esa cara ¿no?

- ¿Qué cara?

¡Esa!...¡Anda Hina! ¡Ya sabes...!

- No, no se... no he tenido el placer de romper o que me rompan el corazón...-le recordó a una pelirosa algo azorada.

El silencio apareció durante un momento y la pelirosa contestó con voz muy suave pero dolorida...

- Ahora tienes la oportunidad.

Solo fueron esas pequeñas palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Hinata latiera con fuerza. Tenía la oportunidad bien como lo había dicho, parecía que Naruto la había elegido a ella... aunque por muy erudita que quisiera ser no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

La reunión del comado "Derrotar a la Hyuga" había comenzado, todos los miembros estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa redonda de la casa de el Uzumaki,llenandoce el estómago con deliciosos dulces y postre casero de la madre del susodicho. El alfa se concentraba en decir los últimos resultados de su misión y para la desesperación de todos había sido la misma que el princio...

- ¿Nada?- jadeó ante la frustración- ¿Aún no le has besado?

- No...- susurró mientras alejaba la mirada de Kiba. En el trayecto se encontró con los ojos oscuros del Uchiha y ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Sin decir nada se levantaron y salieron de la habitación dejándo a sus demás compañeros planeando otra cosa para arruinar la futura carrera de Hinata.

- Te van a pillar pronto...- le reprochó el Uchiha.

- Lo sé....-comentó este mirándoce los pies.- Pero no quiero seguir con esto....

- ...¡Quien lo iba a decir, el cazador se enamoró de su preza!- se mofó el moreno sin mucho convencimiento.

- Y quien iba a decir que vuelva a pasar otra vez...

- ¿Pasar el qué?- preguntó este un tanto sorprendido.

- Que mi mejor amigo se enamore de mi novia...

Entre ambos una extraña sensación les recordó y una nube borrosa de recuerdos les invadió...

* * *

¿y bien?


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa, perdon por tardar tanto en subir el capi, intentaré no tardar tanto. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad me animan mucho. Sin más les dejo con el capi.

Noveno capítulo:

_Un grupo de niños de diez o once años se encontraban hablado animadamente en un banco en el parque dónde de pequeños siempre jugaban. Una chica de cabellos largos y azules se apoyaba en el hombro del rubio mientras sentía que toda su cara se iba tornando roja. Tenía vergüenza pero este no le había reachazado._

_Al otro lado del banco el muchacho de cabellos negros observaba a la chica y luego al rubio con cierto recentimiento ignorando totalmente los ojos de la pelirosa que lo observaban con admiración. _

_Entre ellos siempre había corrido un aire fresco, amistad, cariño y amor pero en esa misma noche todo se rompio en mil pedazos y la amistad finalizó para uno de ellos._

_Hinata volvía a su casa después de ir a la clase de música por la tarde. Se detuvo en el parque para ver si encontraba a sus queridos amigos, al ver que nadie estaba sonrió y comprendió que la clase se había alargado. Quiso seguir de largo cuando un moreno se plantó delante de ella._

_- Te quiero._

Naruto se levantó sudando en medio de la noche. Toda su camisa estaba mojada, el corazón le palpitaba con furia en el pecho y sintió que la cólera de ese mismo día le volvio a supurar por todo el cuerpo. Respiró un par de veces antes de volverse a acostar e intentar reconciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero para su amargura cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena de aquel día se le repetía una y otra vez.

Apartó la sabana de su cuerpo, busco entre la oscuridad su ropa y salió corriendo de la casa.

Corrió entre las calles solitarias durante un largo rato, si saber exactamente dónde quería llegar. Sólo se había levantado, salido corriendo para alejarse de esos amargos recuerdos que habían creado una brecha entre Hinata y él.

- ¡Mierda! - grito. Se paró delante un árbol y le dio un puñetazo al tronco, sintió que todos su huesos crugían dentro de su mano.- ¡La tenía que creer!- se reprochó en voz alta.

- Si, sin ninguna duda.

Una voz musical y delicada invadió sus oídos. El dolor de su mano amainó cuando vió a Hinata, a su espaldas con los cabellos desordenados y con un vestido suave que se movía con el viento.

El corazón se le atragantó en el pecho...

- Nunca cambiaras...- le sujetó de la mano y contempló el lugar dónde estaba rojo.- Vamos a urgencias.

Sin esperar que el rubio comentara nada le cogió la mano buena y comenzaron a caminar para llegar a la primera clínica que estuviera de guardia. Para su suerte una de su zona estaba abierta.

El médico se mostró un tanto reaccio al ver a dos jovenes con plenas horonas revolucionadas. Al ver la tranquilidad de Hinata, la ropa inmaculada y ni una pisca de rojes en su cara supuso que fue un simple accidente. Además el rubio se encontraba en estado de catatonia, observando a la chica como si fuera una diosa.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada mientras volvían al punto de encuentro. Se pararon en un parque conocido, se sentaron en un banco conocido y Naruto quizó que todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando los cuatro jugaban a las cocinitas, a pokemon o incluso a papás y a mamás sin importarle absolutamente nada del futuro. ¿Por qué se había metido en esa broma?¿Quería destrozarla más?¿Quería que se volviera a separar de él?

Impulsado por la desesperación se levantó del bancó y le abrazo. Ella un tanto sorprendida no mostró resistencia hasta que el rubio le observó con un extraño brillo en los ojos y se aproximaba a ella.

Cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, a pocos centímetros. Sólo un movimiento y sus labios se encontrarían nuevamente. Sólo un movimiento y se besarían y toda la calma que Hinata había practicado quedaría destrozada. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella... por su sueño. No quería volver a estar sola jamás.

Nunca más.

* * *

Si pueden matarme, es muy corto u_u mis más sinceras disculpas. Enfin ¿que les parecio?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, aquí estoy con el capitulo, la historia se acerca al final así que espero que sean indulgentes conmigo si tardo en subir los capitulos. Enfin muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste el capi. Ciaooo!!!

Décimo capitulo:

Sus labios se rozaron duránte un minuto, sin palabras, sin expreciones sin nada que delatara el estado de ánimo del otro. Nada, sin respiración ni sentimientos. Un beso helado... un beso sin sentimiento... eso era.

Hinata se levantó apartándoce totalmente de él. Oculto sus ojos bajos el flequillo inspiró aire y comenzó a caminar para marcharse a su casa, a esas horas de la noche seguramente se metería en un buen lio. No se inmuto que el rubio la seguia, contemplaba su espalda, sus caderas, sus perfiladas piernas y tdo el cabello que se le desplazaba de un lado a otro.

Por primera vez miró a Hinata como una mujer y no como su amiga de la infancia, como su pequeña ex novia de la infancia. Una mujer hecha y derecha que hacía que cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo reaccionara a cada movimiento que ella hacia.

Tuvo deseo de ella...

La cuentra atrás había comenzado y aún no había logrado ni escribir una línea. Tenía la cabeza llena de palabras estúpidas, de sueños y deseos que ahora se mezclaban con unos extraños sentimientos que le cubrían desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta cada raiz de su cabeza. Intentaba descifrar la sensanción pero nada sólo recordaba aquella absurda película que su hermana le había obligado a ver.

Faltaban cuatro días para el concurso y por lo tanto la selectividad. Las clases de bachilleratoe estaban vacias y solo aparecían los que debían ir a septiembre, recogiendo apuntes, hablando con los profesores y llorando para que le dejaran entrar al nuevo curso escolar. Hintaba estaba metida en la bibloteca rodeada de cantidades de libros, poseisa, prosa y todo lo que en el pasado le hacía florecer la inspiración. Pero nada, no había absolutamente nada... su cabeza estaba vacia y sentia un gran hoyó en el corazón... Pero... ¿que le ocurría?

A lo lejos Kiba se encontraba estudiando para los examenes de selectividad, no era el mejor de la clase pero tampoco el peor, tenía que estudiar como todos los alumnos que le costaba llegar a una buena nota para la media de su carrera. Él quería irse a la carrera de periodismo al igual que su rival. Este levantó los libros de los cuadernos hasta encontrase a una desdichada Hinata. Tenía ojeras, la tez más pálida de lo normal y no parecía sentirce emocionada ni afotunada. Aquello le extraño ya que estaba rodeada de libros que hacían alegran incluso a la persona más triste del mundo... ¿Qué le ocurría a su rival?

Se mostró algo extrañado y dejándo la gramática se acercó a ella, está ni levantó el rostro y volvía a arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno, tenía los dedos rojos, un costado de la mano lo tenía todo negro por la tinta del bolígrafo. Intentó no prestar atención a ese detalle y abrió la boca para hablar...

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Que por tu culpa no puedo escribir...- escupió con desagrado.- ¡Si quieres te dejo el primer premio! ¡Yo ya no lo quiero!- lanzó la libreta al suelo y salió de corriendo de la sala.

Juró ver en los ojos claros de ella varias lágrimas aglopadas puzando por salir.

Cuando ella desapareció por la puerta se agachó y cogió la libreta que había lanzando al suelo. La abrió y con desagrado comprendió que había triunfado con su plan...

Naruto le había robado su primer beso... pero ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?¿Por qué la dicha no le corrompía?

Un pelirojo antisocial se acercó a el y le colocó el codo en el hombro mientras observaba la libreta que tenía este en las manos. Las hojas estaban blancas...

Creo que voy a hacer algo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida...- susurró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Guardó la libreta en su mochila y salió de la bibloteca hasta llegar a la sala de los profesores.

Se arrepintiría de hacerlo durante toda su existencia pero así era la vida... además debía jugar limpio.

La noche era oscura, sin luna y sin estrellas Hinata se encontraba mirándo el plato de comida sin apetito cuando el teléfonó sonó y revoloteó por la mesa. Una de las criadas lo atendió y se lo enseñó a Hinata. Sin esperar el permiso de su padre se levantó y se acercó a teléfono.

- ¿Si?- contestó con voz suave.

- ¿Hyuga?- contestó una voz gruesa.- Soy Kakashi, mira que el concurso se atrasa un día y dice que han invitado a nuestra clase a un albergué para que puedan estudiar más ¿vas a venir?

- ¿Un albergue?- preguntó confusa.- ¿Quién los del concurso?

- No, otra persona... bueno ¿vas a venir o no?

- Emm si...

- Bueno empaca tus cosas y mañana a primera hora ve a la puerta del instituto ¿de acuerdo?

- Si...

No era muy cotilla y las deciciónes locas normalmente le causaban amargura, pero esta vez le dió totalmente igual. A lo mejor tomar aire libre le sentaría bien.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros cuando llegaron al albergue, el tiempo ese verano estaba como loco. Llovía, hacía sol... volvía a llover... volvía a hacer frío. Habían comenzado a denunciar a los señores del tiempo.

Kakashi comenzó a dar llaves para que se fueran a las habitaciónes a hacer lo que debían hacer. Estudiar.

Todos obedecieron entre murmullos y planeando una fiesta loca para la noche. Para su sorpresa Sakura le tocó como compañera de habitación, pero esta se mostraba un tanto distante y absorta en sus pensamientos. No tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber quien ocupada toda su cabeza y parte de su corazón.

La papelera estaba llena de hojas arrugadas y rotas, la mano negra y la vela que utilizaba estaba apunto de estinguirse. En la cama contigua a la suya se encontraba Sakura envuelta en una nube de sueños y con el rostro tranquilamente sonrosado. Se alegró por su amiga al final había decidido hablar con Sasuke y aclarar las cosas... ¿ella debería hacerlo con Naruto?

El corazón se le aceleró con esa pequeña idea, desde aquella noche se había mantenido distante a él, sin una palabra y él al igual. Se miraban entre reojos mientras los demás se mostraban indiferente a la corriente magnetica que pasaba entre ellos dos.

¿Cómo un amor juvenil se podría reforzar atraves de los años? Nunca había señal de que su amor diera frutos... incluso cuando Sasuke se le declaró... Naruto la dejó y todos al mismo tiempo. Después todo se quedó en una simple foto rota y guardada en algún cajon... y después de años por culpa de un concurso, por culpa de un sueño todos estos se vieron vueltos a su corazón con más fuerza y sensaciones que en su cabeza no podía caber...

Apagó la vela y salió de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo que ella salía el moreno se encontraba sentado en el pasillo con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas...

- Si quieres hablar con ella entra...- le avisó Hinata mientras le abría la puerta.- Intenta no hacer mucho escándalo...

EL moreno le sonrió y entró a la habitación.

Salió de las casas y caminó entre los árboles grandes y majestuosos. Algunos focos de luz iluminaban parte de su recorrido hasta llegar a un lugar dónde no había luz.

Caminó sin prestar atención a dónde pisaba hasta llegar a un círculo rodeado de árboles y en una esquina protegido bajo las grandes ramas de los árboles una pequeña tienda de campaña. Un fuego casi apunto de estinguirse y a un rubio observándo la llama con melancolía..

* * *

No me ha quedado muy corto, ¡bien! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!! Aquí estoy con el que será probablemente el penúltimo capitulo, no estoy segura, pero quien sabe... a lo mejor se alarga. Enfin, gracias a todos por segui leyendo y los reviews, son una gran fuente de poder for me (nunca cambias el argumento ay por dios). Antes de que sigan leyendo he de avisar que... hay lemon! No muy fuerte pero hay... yo aviso. xD Sin más les dejo con el capi. PD: Antes de que se me olvide, posiblemente cambiaré mi nick actual (NarutoandHinata) por otro como Kathleen14 o algo parecido... es para que lo sepan y no se vuelvan un lio. Disculpen las molestias. U_U

enjoy- ciao!

Décimo primer capítulo:

Sin prestar atención a los ojos del rubio se ahuecó la falda hasta sentarse al lado del dicho. Miró la llama casí extinta y luego levantó la vista para ver el cielo estrellado. En lo alto de su cabeza una estrella iluminaba más que las otras, haciendo que su brillo ocultara a los demás.

Ocultó su cabeza entre las rodillas intentando encontrar las palabras para comenzar hablar, iba a cometer un error iba a dejar que Kiba ganara, iba a dejar su posición en otro lugar simplemente por el hecho de amar. ¿Tan fuerte podía ser ese sentimiento?

Sin duda hasta que no tienes una edad aproximada no sabes cuanto puedes sufrir por ello y tampoco cuanto te puede cambiar...

El rubio se sentó al lado de ella haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran, ella pegó un ligero bote asustada pero no se apartó. No huiría... si tenía que hablar lo haría.... era su vida.... era su sentimientos... era su amor.

- Te quiero, no se cuando comencé a sentir eso. No se en que momento de mi vida el amor por Sakura desapareció y tú ocupaste toda mi mente... a lo mejor cuando me acerqué a ti por la apuesta...- habló con la voz tensa, sin apartar los ojos ni la mano de ella.- cuando te besé... comprendí todo lo que habías escrito, todo lo que estaba en el periódico de nuestra escuela... todo lo que intentaba sentir cuando estaba con Sakura... todo lo entendí...-sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Cúando?

- Cuando te conocí a ti...

Esta vez no dudo. En su mente no hubo devate, no hubo indecición, no hubo imágenes contradictorias. Sólo estaban ellos dos, las estrellas y los árboles. Sólo ellos dos...

Cuando uno imagina algo siempre evita tocar los momentos negativos, los momentos desagradables incluso olvidas palabras importantes. Frases que pueden decir todo... o no decir nada... pero en otro que eres conciente de cada partícula de tu cuerpo, de cada sensación, tacto, olor... incluso colores. Lo recuerdas todo y puedes llegarlo a revivir en cualquier momento, lugar incluso a cualquier hora.

Cosas que no olvidas... son las que pueden pasar en una noche y no repetirse más.

Las manos de el pasaban por la espalda descubierta de ella una y otra vez hasta hacer que toda su piel se pusiera de gallina. Sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura, luego en su viente y por último en sus senos. Los observó pero sin lacividad, sin deseo sucio... sin prisas.

Undíó la cabeza entre las montañas de su pecho, beso cada parte, cada rincón... despertó en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Sensaciones que no se pudieran llegar a explicar con palabras y tan solo con un beso su espalda se arqueó. Sus manos recorrían cada punto de su cuerpo sin prisas, con calma, con dulzura... sujetándo más que un cuerpo... una alma... un deseo una ilusión.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando habían explorado el cuerpo del otro. Ella hundió sus labios en los de él, exploró su boca, beso su cuello, pecho, ombligo y volvió a sus labios para subir a sus mejillas, pómulos, ojos y terminar en la frente...

Besos con amor, con cariño... con sentimiénto. Todo con calma, sin prisas... recordándo el momento. Almacenándolo en algún rincón de la mente para volver a abrirlo en el momento prescizo.

El momento fué sincronizado. Sus piernas se abrieron y él entró. Sin prisa, sin fuerza... sin preción. Entró y no salió hasta que ella le beso y todo comenzó.

Primero lento, conociendo lo nuevo.

Segundo normal, disfrutando.

Último... con prisas y sin pausas.

Las gotas de sudor caían de la punta de la nariz de él hasta morir en el pecho sudado de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin ton ni son, sus ojos miraban lo alto del cielo deseando encontrar algo para sujetarse y no caer dentro de un agujero negro que se abría camino a ella haciendo que todo perdiera sentido, que todo pareciera un sueño...pero sus manos seguían unidas. Sin separarce... sin distancias... sólo las distancias que ella podía poner.

Miró al rubio que le apartaba los cabellos mojados de su rostro, y sin esperar nada le beso. Contestando en silencio las miles de dudas que poblaban el ceño de este. Ella sonrió y sin más volvieron a unir sus cuerpos y dejarse llevar por los sonidos de la naturaleza... y por sus instintos.

Naruto dormía plácidamente a su lado, con una respiración tranquila y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ella con cuidado se levantó y registró la mochila de este hasta encontrar un bolígrafo y una hoja. Tembló ante el contacto con la fría brisa y antes de salir se envolvió en una de las camisad del rubio. Sonrió y se alejó de la cabaña para poder escribir...

Algo distinto... pero con el mismo significado.

Una vivencia...

una experiencia...

un sueño.

* * *

Voy a hablar sinceramente con el programa de escribir, aqui siempre me salen cortos y allá largos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, gracias por los reviews... espero que les guste el capi y creo que se alargara un poquito más. Emm respecto a lo del nick supongo que entre esta semana lo cambiaré... y sino pues más adelante. Enfin sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciao

Décimo segundo capitulo:

Guardó aquella hoja entre una carpeta mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de aquel gran auditorium. Sabía que media sala era gente de su instituto, la otra amigos de los participantes de otros colégios, familiares y algunas personas de la prensa. No se sentía para nada abrumada, el corazón le palpitaba con calma dentro del pecho, su pelo descansaba desordenado en sus hombros y en sus ojos había una extraña luz. Por primera vez desde que de pequeña subió ahí para escuchar su escrito se sintió emocionada. Quería escuchar en voz las palabras de su corazón, sin que el eco de su mente le contradijera sin que después de sus palabras todo se convirtiera en una competencía, en una guerra sin cuartel en una broma.

Antes de salir a sentarse al auditorioum Kiba estaba parado con su traje negro y una corbata verde. Su pelo estaba estrañamente pegado con gomida en su cabeza, su rostro tranquilo, sin odio sin rencor... simplemente feliz. Ella le sonrió y este con algo de agrado le sujetó de la mano para llevarla a que todo el mundo la viera, para que se conociera su sueño y todo lo que con ello llevaba.

Una ola de aplausos comenzó cuando todos los finalistas salieron al estrado. Varias pancartas se abrieron de par en par dándo ánimos y muchas con los nombres de sus respectivos candidatos. En ningúno de ellos estaba el nombre de Kiba ni de Hinata, a ninguno le sorprendió.

- Eres feliz...-le susurró su compañero al oído.

- Lo soy...-contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa. Kiba se ruborizó hasta dónde no debería y una ola de celos le cubrió cuando los ojos claros de ella se fijaron en un escandalosos rubio al lado de una pareja encaramelada.

Dejó el brazo caer de la cintura de ella y se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho...

**Flash Back**

_Kiba estaba sentado junto a los profesores con el ceño fruncido, a su lado su hermana con esa imponente sonrisa y a su lado un hombre robusto, alto y algo amenezante. _

_Todos los profesores se mantuvieron callados al esperar que el estudiante hablara y por lo tanto explicara la presencia de esas personas en la sala._

_- Quiero que todos los de mi clase vengan al albergue Inozuka...-comunicó con firmeza y autoridad de algún lugar de su mente.- Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de aire fresco para concentrárnos... ¿Que creen?_

_El profesorado se mantuvo en silencio pensándo las palabras del alumno. En parte tenía razón, ya que dentro del instituto y en casa estaban cien por cien seguros que sus alumnos no conseguirían estudiar en absoluto. Todos al mismo tiempo suspiraron y aceptaron la propuesta que el Inozuka habían hecho._

_Con una sonrisa abierta abandonó la sala y dejó a su hermana y cuñado hablar con los profesores para explicar el plan al completo. _

_Al salir de la aula se encontró con un moreno y un rubio algo sorprendidos por la conversación que escucharon sin querer._

_- ¿Albergue?- murmuró el rubio algo sorprendido.- ¿Para qué?_

_- Pmf, no importa estúpido...-murmuró el moreno y siguió su camino._

_Naruto se encaminó para seguir a Sasuke cuando la mano de Kiba se encerró en la muñeca de esté. Ambos se enviarón una mirada envenenada y las palabras de Kiba solo destilaban odio y una viva amenaza._

_- Se valiente y aceptala...y sino... yo le arrebataré lo único que tu no podrás tener...-susurró._

_- ¡Sus labios son mios!- gruño Naruto enojado por las palabras que había dicho._

_- Me refiero a lo otro..._

_Sin más siguió su camino esperándo que el rubio comenzara a correr y fuera a acudir a Hinata y la rebelara sus sentimientos. Pero algo le dijo que hasta que no fueran al albergue nada ocurriría._

**Fin Flash Back**

Contemplaba como se iba caminándo hasta quedarse sentada en una de las sillas al lado de otro participante. Quería correr y sentarse junto a ella, compartir las emociones y aquello que tanto había deseado. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar la oportunidad para que otro estuviera cuando leyeran aquello que había mantenido en riguroso secreto.

Suspiró y se sentó al lado de otro chico que sudaba como un cochino, las manos las tenía mojadas y juraba que se pondría a vomitar en cualquier momento. Pero cuando este lo hizo el ya estaba en las sillas de los semifinalistas, al igual que Hinata.

Sólo se habían quedado tres personas en las sillas, dos de ellas muy tranquilo y el tercero pálido, sudándo y rezando el ave maria para que ganara. Hinata sonreía y contemplaba el panorama, no estaba segura si ganaría, dudaba de que verdad tuviera el primer premio, ya que lo que había escrito no era una continuación exacta del primero, pero no le importaba mucho. Sólo quería participar y una última vez dejar bien claro sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Cerró los ojos hasta que su nombre resonó por la sala...

La sala se había quedado en silencio, los jueces atónitos por lo que acababa de leer. Algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de algunos espectadores. Uno en especial se sentía tan avergonzado que quería huir, pero buscó a la responsable de esas palabras y se sintió complacido. La piel blanca de Hinata había adquirido un color rojo muy llamativo y tenía las manos fuertemente cojidas a su falda. Podría jurar que su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho de ella haciendole incluso daño. Sonrió y le dedico una tierna sonrisa que ella contesto y se pusó aún más rojo. Naruto no sabía que esa tonalidad existía.

Después que la lectura finalizó pasó a leer la última. Al igual que la primera se quedaron callados, impresionados y algo confusos, pero después el público le dedicó una salva de aplausos. Incluso Hinata que le miraba con los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas. Kiba sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir nada le beso en los labios y se puso de pie para colocarse al lado del Juez que le llamaba.

Naruto gritó y estubo apunto de levantarse y pegar a Kiba pero Sasuke y Sakura le detuvieron minutos antes de que la celebración se convirtiera en una matanza. Hinata aún atónita por lo ocurrido perdió el rumbo de los acontesimientos y comenzó a recordar la infancia alejada de sus dos mejores amigos...

**Flash Back**

_Ya se sentía un poco mayor cuando entró al instituto, dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y dispuesta a dejar todo atrás. Si volvía a concidir con ellos en su aula no pasaría nada, tampoco ellos harían nada. Como los años anteriores._

_Se sentó en la primera fila al lado de la ventana cuando un chico escandaloso se sentó al lado suyo y se ofrecio a ser su compañero de pupitre. Ella un tanto sonrosada acepto y en desde ese instante no se separaron. _

_Kiba, Hinata y Shino eran los mejores en su clase de castellano. Sacaban excelentes, notables, matriculas incluso se debatían para adelantarlos en la materia de castellano, pero nadie hacia nada. _

_El profesor les comentó la posibilidad de participar en varios concurosos y los tres aceptaron sin ninguna duda. Comenzaron a trabajar duro sin haber rivalidad entre ellos. Cuando entraron a tercero de secundaria Shino se marcho a otro instituto dejándo a Hinata y a Kiba solos. La ausencia de su compañero les unió hasta un punto que corrían rumores que eran novios, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, hasta que Kiba comenzó a sentir algo por ella._

_Pensaba que todo saldría a pedir de boca, ambos eran super amigos, se querían y hacían todo juntos, pero llegó su problema. Uzumaki Naruto... y todo su plan se derrumbo ante sus natizes. La tímida Hinata observaba a Naruto con tristeza, su mano siempre se sujetaba con fuerza en su pecho y lloraba en silencio... Él aguantó día y noche todo aquello hasta que no pudo y hablo..._

_- Te quiero..._

_- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hinata sorprendida y sin poder creércelo. _

_No tenía ninguna intención de herirla y tampoco de asustarla, pero era un hombre y como tal tenía sus necesidades. Embriagado por algo se acercó a ella dispuesta a besarla pero antes de poder rozar sus labios ella se alejó con el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos._

_- ¡Idiota!_

_Cuando ella se alejó completo su relación como amigos concluyó ahí y comenzó la guerra por el primer premio. Todo por sus sentimientos._

**Fin Flash Back**

Los aplusos indudaron la sala despertándo a Hinata de su ensoñación y entendiendo con amargura que la competición aún no había terminado...

* * *

me quedo mas largo no? T-T


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! ¿como andiamos? Yo bene, bene, aquí esta con el penúltimo capitulo... (eso creo) gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y mantenerse firme cuando la cosa parece extraña. La historia se ha estado liando un poco pero espero que en este capi se aclaren las dudas. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo. (Ya me cambié el subnik) Sin más disfruten con el capi.

Décimo tercero capitulo:

Esa vez cuando salió del gran salon no habían periodistas con sus cámaras y micrófonos, tampoco familiares emocionados y mucho menos amistades felicitándole por su victoria. Salió del auditorium con una extraña sensación en el estómago, tenía los labios secos y un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Un coche destartalado le estaba esperándo alejado de la aglomeración de personas que se juntaban al rededor de su compañero y su enemigo. Aunque en cierto modo no lo veía así. Se sentía feliz por Kiba, pero esté parecía estar tan absorto en las cámaras, preguntas que sinceramente no reparó en los ojos claros de ella.

Suspiró y caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la cabina del coche de Naruto. Entró dejó sus cosas en la parte de atrás antes de enviarle una sonrisa tímida a su novio. Este le escruto la traslúcida mirada y sin decir nada más arrancó el coché para salir de ese ambiente competitivo.

Se detuvieron en el parque donde siempre jugaban, dónde su relación volvió a cambiar. Se sentaron en el banco y contemplaron como los niños jugaban, se reían y lanzaban arena por los aires. La mano de Naruto se posó en el rostro pálido y frío de ella.

- Sé que ganaras...-le intentó animar aunque sabía que su preocupación iba más ayá del concurso.

- No se si quiero ganar...- murmuró con la voz dulce y tranquila. Este abrió los ojos sorprebdido. Ella rió con gusto y le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado.- Porque lo que tenía que ganar ya lo gané...

Se acercó a él y le beso. Fué un beso largo, tierno y muy suave. Cuando sus rostros se separaron no se veía el esfuerzo de contener la respiración y mucho menos la nececidad de más aire. Como si aquel pequeño beso hubiera llenado los pulmones de cada uno con el aire del otro.

Estubieron ahí quietos contemplando a los niños, disfrutando de la compañía del otro cuando un celular sonó. Hinata abrió la llamada y se mantuvó callada mientras escuchaba las nuevas normas del concurso.

La voz bruta del juez finalizó y ella tuvo clara una cosa... lo que tendría que escribir ahora no se basaría en sus sueños, en sus deseos sino en mucho antes de todo eso.

Guardó el móvil y se levantó invitándo a su novio a que fuera con ella.

Ya habían pasado la selectividad, la habían aceptado en la carrera y universidad que ella quería junto a todos sus compañeros y novio. Ahora solo se tendría que concentrar en aquello que decidiría ser la número uno en literatura.

Las hojas estaban escampadas por todo su escritorio, algunos libros y otros manuescritos que había hecho con anterioridad. Volvió a leer la base del concurso y cerró los ojos para imaginarse como sería todo.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y encontró una foto que le ayudaría a escribir aquello que durante mucho tiempo no pudo decir...

Esta vez la sala era más pequeña, el público era escaso y las cámaras, micrófonos y prensa se habían quedado en la entrada esperando a que finalizara el concuros y el desempate. Habían logrado captar todos los pensamientos del chico y habían comprendido que no se esperaban lo que escribiría Hinata.

El murmullo de los espectadores finalizó cuando los dos concursantes salieron a escena. Kiba mantenía una actitud serena, su sonrisa se mantenía impasible en su rostro, sus brazos descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y su cabeza se alzaba con orgullo delante de todos.

Hinata a su lado suspiraba y se intentaba dar fuerzas, se daba ánimos y temía que pudiera perder. En parte no le importaba y en parte si. El escrito de Kiba trasmitía todo el amor oculto que sentía por Hinata durante aquella época, como fue cambiándo hasta que entró Naruto nuevamente en su vida... como del amor pasó al ódio y la manera que se le declaró delante de todo el público. Ahora a ella le tocaba dar su opinión, dejarle ver al público lo que el había ocultado... sabía que sus palabras eran crudas y crueles... pero al mismo tiempo llegarían al corazon de los jueces y al de él...

Quería volver a estar como antes... todos juntos jugándo en un jardín de arena. Eso era lo que quería.

El público calló cuando una mujer alta, delgada y con rostro cansado entró a escena. No era el juez anterior pero se suponía que ella dictaría la sentencía. Tanto Hinata como Kiba tragaron al ver el rostro tensó y imperturbable de la juez.

Esta comenzó a hablar diciendo el protocolo, los agradecimientos y las normas. Al final dejó comentar algo a cada uno de los participantes, pero ninguno dijo nada.

La mujer comenzó a leer en silencio los escritos de cada uno dejándo con el corazón en la garganta a ambos.

La calma de Kiba se rompió cuando comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja a parte. Luego salió del escenario y entró otro hombre. Este pidió que ambos leyeran con claridad, en alto y con sentimiento lo que habían escrito... y que así quedaría sellado el concurso.

Kiba se adelantó, se puso delante del micrófono y comenzó a leer su escrito...

"_No se cuando cambió todo entre nosotros dos, tampoco sé si nunca había sido como a mi me había parecido y mucho menos como tu lo entendías._

_Solo veía, sentía y escuchaba lo que quería... sin tener en cuenta lo que tu sentías. _

_Intenté arrebatarte lo que más querías sin ningún motivo... sin importarme lo que pasaría..._

_Fuí hombre por un minuto... pero después volví a ser un crío..._

_No hay perdón para el pecador... pero tampoco salvación para el quien no ha pecado..._

_Amar y odiar es de humano... pero lo que tiene más valor es saber perdonar._

_¿Lo harás tu?"_

Hinata abrió los ojos indignada por lo que escuchaba, ahora Kiba había adquirido un papel de víctima, dejándo ver que ella era la malvada, la que no quería perdonar... cuando él nunca le había pedido perdón.

Durante las semanas que había estado pensando se enteró del gran favor que le había hecho Kiba al ofrecer su albergue para toda su clase y para lograr que ella y Naruto se reconciliaran, pero... ¿Qué había cambiado en ese momento?

¿Qué pretendía que escribiera Hinata en esos momentos? Cuando había sido víctima de un juego... que al final había acabado bien...

¿Dónde se había escondido el Kiba que durante tanto tiempo ella había apreciado?

Sin esperar que los aplausos concluyesen sujetó la hoja con su escrito, se acercó al micrófono y envió una mirada envenedada a su compañero. Ella también podía ser mala... si se le permitía... y el le había dado carta blanca.

* * *

¿y bien?¿que les pareció?


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Perdon por una larga espera. Aquí está el último capitulo de este fick. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. También espero que sigan leyendo mis futuso ficks y que les gusten. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaoo!!

Décimo cuarto capitulo:

" _Durante mucho tiempo había esperado a la persona perfecta para entregarle una parte de mi, para que supiera como era mi yo interior._

_Muchas veces temí de que jamás la pudiera encontrar, que esta persona no existiera y si así era que nunca la encontraría... pero llegó._

_No era tan perfecto como me hubiera querido soñar, pero estaba ahí... delante de mi..._

_Fué maravilloso saber que el sentimiento de amar se puede agrandar cuanto más puro es lo que uno sienta..._

_Pero en esta vida no siempre se tiene el final feliz... mi final feliz aún no ha llegado..._

_tengo mucho por lo que luchar... y mucho lo que perdere... pero no voy a rendirme..._

_He conseguido algo que cuesta años encontrar... incluso hay personas que jamás han logrado poseer... pero no me pienso rendir..._

_Seguiré luchando por lo que quiero... por lo que tengo y lo que conseguire..."_

El ecó vibró en la sala. Kiba se había quedado helado al lado de ella ya que su escrito no había cambiado en absoluto. Había leeido lo mismo que en el concurso anterior. Tanto el público como el juez se había quedado sorprendido...

Después de un largo rato en silencio el Juez se interpusó entre los dos concursantes y miró a Hinata esperando una explicación ante aquella falta en el concurso, ella sonrió de forma graciosa y habló...

- Es que no tengo nada más que contar...- contestó con calma sin mostrar sus nervios.

Naruto que se sentaba en la primera fila se acercó hasta el escenario y estiró la mano para que ella la cogiera. Sonrió y no tardó en mucho en acercarse a Naruto, ambos se besaron delante del todo el público y ella grito.

- Salgo del concurso... enhorabuena Kiba, me has ganado al fin...-sonrió.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura que aún observaban la escena atónitos se levantaron siguiendo a Hinata y Naruto que caminaban direción a la puerta. Hinata había abandonado el concurso, había vuelto a leer aquellas palabras que mortificaron a Kiba haciendo que este confesara su crimen...

El juez quisó descalificarlo pero Hinata ya se había retirado del concurso así que no tuvieron más remedio que entregarle el premio a un Kiba que no disfrutaba su victoria con tanto anhelo como siempre había deseado. Su contrincante le había ganado con las mismas armas con las que él le había atacado... le hirió desde dentro.

Hinata expiró una larga bocanada de aire y se sintió feliz. Había hecho algo que durante mucho tiempo siempre había deseado. Quería gritar que abandonaba un concuros, quería dejar mal a un compañero delante de varias personas... quería comenzar desde cero... con una nueva imagen...

Quería ser una gran periodista y ya sabía como debía empezar...

Los cuatro caminaron entre las calles arrebatados de gente y llegaron a un lugar dónde todos sus recuerdos comenzaban. Se miraron y sonrieron. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura dieron un paso para adelanté y Hinata se quedó atrás. Una fuerte punzada le pegó en el pecho y sintió un vacio...

Naruto se dió la vuelta y le ofreció la mano...

- ¿Jugamos?

Y en ese momento los tres comenzaron una nueva historia... todos juntos.


End file.
